


What If It Had Been You

by sexbornpoison



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Glee S2 AU where it was Sebastian instead of Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If It Had Been You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kurtbastian fandom, whom I hold close in my heart based on colferlea's gifset: http://colferslea.tumblr.com/post/36425690900/au-in-which-sebastian-is-the-one-kurt-meets-at

What if it had been Sebastian from the very beginning?

Sebastian Smythe, lead soloist of the Dalton Academy Warblers, who greets Kurt on the staircase and almost immediately refrains from snorting at the last second from the obvious facade Kurt had put up.

He doesn’t hold Kurt’s hand. He doesn’t hold anyone’s hand, but he does lead Kurt towards the room where the Warblers have been waiting for the tall, young man to begin their impromptu rehearsal.

And Kurt swears that this was it, if Sebastian’s flirty looks and teasing smirks are any indication, that this boy was well on his way to fill Kurt’s heart with green eyes and ridiculous dance moves.

Screw Finn. Screw Sam. Thanks for the advice, Puck. Except, not really.

He should have known. He should have known better than to think that anything good would come to him, even at a community that hosted teenage boys like Dalton.

Sebastian Smythe was most definitely not his teenage dream - far from it, in fact. The coffee, while admittedly fragrant and splendid compared to what was available in McKinley, should have warned him about the bitter undertones lying underneath the sweet, warm welcome he’d received. The end of the performance proved just how loved the Warblers truly were, though Kurt couldn’t bring himself to complete his initial task of coming to the private school, not with the curious glance Sebastian was sending his way. It wasn’t too long before Kurt found himself sharing his motives, or rather, the ones that sprung to mind after seeing the gratuitous display of acceptance, which prompted Wes and David to excuse themselves out awkwardly, shoving the job to an unimpressed Sebastian.

Sebastian who begins to berate Kurt for being so stupid to even stay in McKinley, when a place like Dalton was readily available. His own appearance wasn’t left unnoticed by the Warbler either, leaving Kurt distraught and even more hopeless because this was Sebastian, the first guy he’d come across that he actually has a chance with, who ogled boys with suggestive facial expressions without a care in the world. Sebastian who was drop-dead gorgeous and openly gay merely shrugged one shoulder and advised that Kurt transfer to Dalton, leaving Kurt with his cold, bitter cup of coffee.

It was inevitable, really, and while Kurt braved the storm of leaving his friends, he found what he needed in the safety of the academy’s walls. The Warblers had been hospitable at best, immediately allowing Kurt to embark on their journey as their sole countertenor, much to Sebastian’s amusement.

They were quick to trade snarky remarks and insults, some nearly causing Kurt to pull his own hair out, but he supposed it was better. He was safe and he could ignore the fact his dreams of sparking a romance between himself and the first gay guy he meets in his age group were left to rot along with his deteriorating fears.

Fears that, as Sebastian noted, were slowly diminishing as he watched Kurt audition for a solo - one that Sebastian knew wouldn’t be taken from him.

Kurt reveled in the thunderous applause as the Warblers ties with New Directions (Sebastian quickly shared colorful insults as soon as they were in sight) and if he had caught Sebastian staring at him while he celebrated with his old friends, he chose not to mention it.

On Christmas, their banter turns into a full-on screaming match after Kurt finds and interrogates Sebastian in one of the numerous study halls about his plans, the latter completely recluse and stubborn as he shoos Kurt away while he continues sipping his coffee by himself. Later that week, Kurt receives a text, a short, “thank you” from the other boy, indicating that Sebastian had found the small present Kurt left for him.

That night, before he succumbs to the sandman, he nearly forgets that anything had actually happened to him and that he transferred simply because he wanted to.

Kurt could only snort as he, along with a few other Warblers, watch Sebastian get rejected by the GAP sales attendant who had just lost his job after their entirely inappropriate number. Kurt could only sigh as Sebastian simply chuckles and asks where the nearest coffee shop was, before his eyes zoom in on the ass of an twenty-something year old man who had passed by.

He watches as Sebastian serenades the crowd in Breadstix, where nearly every female in the restaurant preens at the attention being lavished on them by the handsome boy. By the end of the evening, the Warblers were gathered around a huge table digging in at every plate of pasta available. While Jeff shares another one of his stories, Kurt swears Sebastian’s eyes were on him before averting them when he notices. Sebastian never looks at him again for the rest of the evening.

Against his better judgement, Sebastian is the only one who shows up at Rachel Berry’s trainwreck of a party by Kurt’s invitation. Santana and Brittany were quick to entertain the Warbler, who reluctantly pulls away from Kurt as he socializes with the other ND members. The night had been going well, at least in Kurt’s opinion, until the fated game of Spin The Bottle began. He watches Santana tug Sebastian down to sit with rest of the gang, an easy grin gracing his features as his green eyes continuously shoot back between Kurt and the bottle.

Kurt Hummel certainly hadn’t expected to share his first kiss with a girl.

He certainly didn’t expect, let alone want, the one Karofsky had taken from him as his second.

But if he knew that he’d have his third with a drunken and grabby Sebastian Smythe by chance, he’d have cheated and taken the bottle himself to keep pointing it towards Sebastian for the rest of the evening.

Much to Kurt’s disappointment, the gang urges for the game to move on, so the two pull away slowly, their act drilled into Kurt’s memory when Sebastian pressed one more kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Though nothing happened, considering how Sebastian instantly passed out as soon as he landed on Kurt’s bed, Burt gives Kurt a lecture about respecting his body and keeping doors open whenever boys like Sebastian are around.

Sebastian leaves in the morning without another word.

He watches as Sebastian grins and turns down the girls offering their numbers, reminding him of the fact that, unlike Finn or Sam, Sebastian was most definitely interested in men, proven by their lip-lock just a few weeks ago.

The same one that Sebastian seemed adamant to forget about, by the looks of his prevalent choice to stubbornly ignore Kurt.

Deciding to let the issue go, Kurt follows in Sebastian’s path and resumes his role in the all-male choir. He hadn’t expected to garner a reaction from the other boy as he sung the song in memory of his warbler, keeping his eyes away from Sebastian throughout his performance. He watches as Sebastian merely occupies himself with his phone when he finishes and Kurt resigns himself to the fact that Sebastian being gay was definitely not a reason for him to expect any sort of relationship with the aforementioned boy.

He watches his old friends celebrate and claim the trophy, earning them their ticket to Nationals as he and the other Warblers gracefully congratulate the ND members.

He watches the New Directions take over the stage and belt out number after number, the seats beside him painfully empty.

And by the time he watches Sebastian sing along with the Warblers as they bid him farewell, he realizes how much Sebastian had unknowingly helped him with this particular transition in life. He shoots a smile towards the other boy that was, as expected, unreturned.

As the Warblers leave, he misses the way Sebastian stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes glued on Kurt as the countertenor was engulfed by hugs, the tall Warbler’s face set in a frown before visibly shaking himself, his gaze moving back to Kurt as he curls his lips into his own smile.

He knew they weren’t finished. He knew that this was their enormously silent rejection of who Kurt is, what he stands for. He hears nothing but the echo of his own footsteps as he rushes out of the auditorium, Karofsky’s sympathetic glance still etched on his mind as he paces along the corridor, wiping tears on his pitiful sleeves. It takes Finn and an unexpected ‘stepbrother pep talk’ to bring him back inside, where he faces nothing but silence as he accepts the crown with his own punchline.

He should have known. He should have known that Karofsky wouldn’t be able to stand up today, even with how sorry he says he is.

Screw this. Screw McKinley. Kurt Hummel has done a duet by himself, and he can certainly lead his own Prom Queen dance. Except, not really.

Because Kurt swears this was it, if the boy standing right at the center with him is any indication - the very same boy who had slowly, but surely, filled Kurt’s heart with green eyes and ridiculous dance moves, much like the mustard seed planted in him.

Sebastian holds Kurt’s hand. He doesn’t hold anyone’s hand, but he holds Kurt’s hand, brings it to his lips for a subtle kiss, and asks,

“Kurt, can I have this dance?”

“Yes, yes you may.”


End file.
